


Nana’s Uncle Haruki

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Nana’s  Uncle  Haruki  visits after begin  thought dead for eleven  months.





	Nana’s Uncle Haruki

"Where have you been?" Nana asked as she stared at her very much alive and now teenaged Uncle standing on her doorstep with a baby in his arms.

"It's  a  long  story.\,"

"You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months.  I  have time,"

"It's not like I ever thought I'd be here again,"

Nana was patient as she waited for him to get to the point.

"Do you believe in alternate realities, time travel, and Magic?"

"Uncle Haruki .." Nana said as she narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t going to listen to some fantasy excuse. She got enough of that from her husband.

"Wait, wait, just hear me out okay?"

...

"I was sent to a reality where Magic was real and the time moved differently. I was sent to the body of my alternate self who would've been a stillborn child, and ended up fighting a magical war, uniting the four fractions of the magical community and becoming King by accidentally becoming the mythical Master of Death. I asked Death to send me home, but because my original body was dead I had to use my new body, and so I'm back now."

"And the baby?"

"Edward 'Teddy' Remus  Lupin. My godson,"

"...can you still do Magic?" Nana asked.

He smiled before flicking his wrist and conjuring a blue rose.

"Welcome home," Nana said as she let her Uncle inside.


End file.
